Longest Time
Longest Time by Billy Joel is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Artie, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, and Sam with New Directions. The lights have returned at McKinley High at last, and as the New Directions badly want to jam out, Will gives them a new challenge. To sing, only with their voices, no musical instruments, no bottles or objects, so they use this chance to sing an a cappella version of Longest Time. As the last song of the episode, the New Directions sing it, clicking their fingers, whistling and using their voices in the auditorium stage. During the dance, Kitty continues to give Ryder sad looks after his rejection towards her at the school library. Will applauds their hard work afterwards. Lyrics Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Artie: If you said goodbye to me tonight (Ryder:'''Ooooohh) There would still be music left to write '''Kitty (with New Directions): What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (For the longest time) Artie: Once I thought my innocence was gone (Ryder:'''Ooooohh) Now I know that happiness goes on '''Kitty: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Artie and Kitty (with New Directions): I haven't been there (for the longest time) Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Sam: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall (Ryder:'''Ooooohh) And the greatest miracle of all '''Marley: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too Sam and Marley (with New Directions): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Ryder (with New Directions): Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Jake: Who knows how much further we'll go on (Ryder:'''Ooooohh) Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone '''Marley (with New Directions): I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (For the longest time) Ryder (with New Directions): I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself, hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far And it's (more than I'd hoped for) Artie: I don't care what consequence it brings (Ryder:'''Ooooohh) I have been a fool for lesser things '''Artie and Kitty (with New Directions): I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Artie and Marley with New Directions: For the longest time Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Artie with New Directions (with Marley): For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Marley: The longest time!) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Marley and Artie with New Directions: For the longest time Trivia *This the third a capella performance on Glee which is not done by The Warblers, the first being Rolling in the Deep, and the second being How Will I Know. *The actual name of this song is The Longest Time. This is the second time in Season 4 that the name of a song has been altered. The first was Dark Side which is really entitled My Dark Side. Gallery 555846 508813765822078 511610659 n.jpg 61520_508813792488742_1574611612_n.jpg Gle_420_performance_for_the_longest_time_tagged_2500_640x360_28170307937.jpg KittyLT.png ArtieLT.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.46.55.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.47.32.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.47.54.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.54.30.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.57.40.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.58.06.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.58.26.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.01.32.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.01.50.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.02.08.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.02.48.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.03.00.png TheLongestTime.gif Tumblr inline mnorqqZ8SM1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline mnorqhMAFK1qz4rgp.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner